Superman It's not easy
by Izzie17
Summary: Superman makes his first apperance in Metropolis,except where is the reporter suppose to tell his story? There are other troubles to deal with a challange Clark had never thought that he would have to face. A bat. A bald man. And the love of his life.
1. Preaface

Preface

"So am I ever going to see you again?" She asked, a teasing smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"I hope so." I answered her with a confident smile.

I know so.

I have to Jor-El's training is not going to be easy, I'm going to wish more times than I can count that I would wake up back in Metropolis with a smiling Lois Lane five feet away from me drinking my coffee and working on her big lead while the rest of us mere mortals simply watch in awe.

But I need to do this, I need to fulfill my destiny, become the man that Oliver, Chloe, Bart, Mom…the man that they always knew I would be the one I could be.

Lois was the only one it was hard to say goodbye to. Chloe and Oliver practically pushed me out of the door ecstatic that I was finally embracing my destiny. Mom cried a little an promised to send me homemade apple pies everyday. I told people who knew my secret where I was going, what was going on. Lois was the only one who did not know my secret who I said goodbye to.

It was the hardest thing I have ever done. We had stayed late at the Planet. Tess had been punishing us it seemed giving us more stories than we could ever deal with. Lois was finishing up on a Red-Blue Blurr interview that had made us both laugh. I had never been more tempted in my life to tell her my story, to let her in on the secret. Instead I told her that I was going travelling-after Lana leaving and Jimmy's death, the possibility that Lex was still alive- I needed a break. She laughed and asked if she could come with me.

"Where you going?"

"I was going to visit my mom then head over to Europe, Africa. There are so many places I want to see Lois." I sighed, a tiny part of my brain screaming at me to just cut the bull and tell her already. Instead I made up a story about travelling around the world.

"So am I ever going to see you again?" She laughed a teasing simle playing at the sides of her lips.

"I hope so." Confidence shaped my smile. "After all what could be better than after spending a relaxing year away from Metropolis I can come home to…"

"A stinky old farm and of course me." she smiled. "don't worry Smallville when you get back I'll be right here with my red pen ready to 'improve' your obituaries."

"I'm counting on it Lane." I stood up taking in everything about her. Trying to imprint her image into my mind. "So what I don't get a hug goodbye."

"Hmmmm?" She looked up pencil in-between her lips. "Ohh Smallville hold on one second I just need to finish, okay there now I can get this to Tess and finally go home. I can't believe your really going Smallville, I'm going to miss you."

All at once I was enveloped in Lois Lanes arms, her head fit snugly against my chest and I barely had time to wrap my arms around her before she pulled away. "Call?" She asked.

"I'll try."

That was the moment I knew that I had to leave or else I was going to tell her everything.

I wish I had.


	2. Return

_Two years later_

"_Caaaandiiiii!" A man in his late forties slurred. "Come here sugar I want to tell you what a marvellous job your doing!" he laughed a drunken whoop that ended in a wheezing cough. _

"_Yeah come here sugar I want to see how sweet you really are!" The formidable brunette gave the men their drinks and squeezed her fist to her side. _

"_Boys, boys you know I don't do that I'm classy." she smirked. Giving the men a sexy little hip wiggle that she had become more adapt at over these last six months. The whooped and whistled as she moved on to the next table taking drink orders glancing at the clock between the stripper poles. I need to get these shoes off, _she thought. A few more tables a spilled drink and a butt slap that made her clench her fist she was off on break. _this would have never happened if I had stayed in Metropolis, _she sighed rubbing her tired eyes and smearing the hot pink makeup that was plastered over her making her almost unrecognizable. Almost.

Her cell rang and she got it out of her high stiletto boot.

"Lane you have no idea how much of a pain in the ass you are?"

She laughed, thankful for the reminder of why she was here, a little break back into reality so she could feel more like Lois Lane and less like Candy the stripper/waitress who was working the night shift at The Stacked Deck for the past six months. "I know chief, I know. Just give me a few more days okay?" Jack Mason had heard that one before, a few days later and he was either bailing her out of jail or trying to save her life. Either way he got a hell of a story out of it. He had to admit the girl was good, a little ruff around the edges but she had a way with words.

People? Not so much.

"Look Chief Mulroney is a twisted son of a-" She was moving far away from the club, the only person in a back alley that was so loud she doubted anyone unless they were standing right beside her could hear the conversation she was having.

"Lois." Jack said.

"Anyway, I can get this story Chief you know I can, besides all of the work I've put in for the last six months would just go up into smoke. This is the story that is going to push the Gotham Gazette into the head of Gotham news. People are going to pick up the Gazette when they want the truth, they-"

"Lois!" Jack rolled his eyes, God the girl was a rambler. "It's dangerous."

"Your point?" She smiled.

"Lois, I don't know how prestigious my newspaper is going to be if one of my top reporters gets herself killed."

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of myself." she smiled. "Army brat remember?"

"I also remember leasing you from the Daily Planet so you could interview Batman not uncover the underground politics and dealings of mob bosses and gangsters!"

"Yeah well you know me, I'm a pit-bull with a pant leg, Jack and that's not going to change anytime soon."

"Lois I will send you back to Metropolis."

"Jack seriously? The Planet has been in chaos ever since Tess left and LuthorCorp disowned the place. You know my talents are better served here. Besides what would I do in boring old Metropolis all the corruption is here!" she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah Lane." Jack sighed there was no getting threw to her. "Just keep on the look out and watch your back okay?"

"Always do."

"Oh and Lane?"

"Yeah Chief?"

"The Batman said that if he has to save you one more time that he is going to start charging a fee, I hope you know that it's out of your pocket."

Lois just smiled as Jack Mason hung up the phone.

"Okay Lane pull yourself together it's time to take on the big dogs." She walked confidently back into the small club not noticing that a man in black was watching her every move.

It still amazed her how everything can go bad in such a short amount of time. No sooner had she stepped back into the club than shot's had rung out all around her.

Lois Lane: Gotham Gazette Reporter was running for her life. There was a shooting at the club. Not because of her, she didn't know the reason all she knew was that she was the only one running towards the action instead of away from it. Instincts die hard. She helped a few people get out before seeing the man with the gun, she didn't recognize him, she barely glimpsed at him before she ran away. Apparently that was enough for him to come after her.

She had rounded a few corners before hitting a dead end. The alley was disserted. She glanced around her looking for a weapon, laughing when she realized she was wearing stilettos. Sobering quickly when the man rounded the corner she jumped and slammed her self to the ground the shot he fired missing her by inches. _wow this guy is really not messing around_, Jumping up she threw things at the man, trash cans, garbage, anything she could find. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

"You're a pretty thing aren't you?" He sneered. "I may just have to have a little fun with you before you go six feet under." he pushed her against the wall shoving his leg in between hers.

"Get off of me creep." She spit causing him to back hand her with his gun. Lights were going off in her head, she tried to maintain consciousness, knowing that if she gave up now she would never ever get out of this. Gasping she tasted blood in the back of her mouth, her eyes streamed tears as she looked up at her attacked trying to punch him; her arms felt like lead.

He was gone before she took another breath she head a faint grunt and a snap but she wasn't sure if that was her or him, sliding to the floor she didn't want to get off the cold concrete ever again.

That apparently was not what Batman had in mind, picking her up he carried her in his arms to the Tumbler he was amazed when she actually tried to stand up.

"Let me down." she whispered, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Lois Lane please, you need to go to a hospital." He wasn't giving her an option.

"It's only a little bump on the head." She smiled. What that woman could do with a smile.

She stood on shaky legs helped by his arm around her waist.

"Thanks, so what's he fee for saving me this time?" she smiled weakly.

"I don't know you seem to attract all sorts of bad people Lois. Maybe I could start using you as bait. That guy." he nodded his head at the figure laying motionless on the ground. "He's wanted for murder, a few murders actually including the one you witnessed." He watched her shiver and wondered yet again what the fates were trying to pull throwing Lois Lane into not only Batman's life but Bruce Wayne's.

"Yeah well that loser messed with my story." He finally noticed what she was wearing.

"Lois." he warned her.

"I've been wearing this for the last few months and seriously if I don't get anything out of it I will have to hurt some one and Bat boy it might just be you." she pointed her finger at him walking away. Sirens were getting closer she leaned around the corner she could see the flashing red and blue lights.

"you better get out of here Bat boy. The cops don't like you much and your not bringing me down with you."

"Lois, I'm taking you home."

"I'm a big girl, don't worry I can take care of myself."

"Lois, that wasn't a question." he opened the roof of the Tumbler and offered her his hand. But she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the roof a a building a few hundred yards away.

"You've got to be kidding me." she mumbled. The lights of the city illuminated the figure just enough so she could see what he looked like.

"What?" Batman asked not really caring Lois Lane was safe and that was good enough for him.

"It seems that your not the only one who runs around in spandex." she smiled. Glancing at the man on the roof she squinted. Red. Blue. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure that Batman could hear it.

"What's with the cape?" Batman asked. Lois Lane shrugged.

"you're the one talking."

**okay so sorry that i didn't put this at the end of the last chapter i sort of forgot. Anywho thanks soooooo much to all of my reviewers!!! yeah i love you all!! okay so I've never done any Batman/Superman/Lois Lane stuff before and this is sort of scary for me lol! anyway the title needs to change cause i love the song but it does not fit the story so send me suggestions please!!**

**Please review becasue every writer loves feedback and I really really want feedback good bad whatever you've got send it in!**


End file.
